User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Some Duhstort Faces
Persona A Duhstorta.png|Normal Face. My face is distort.PNG|Old Face. Duhstort still uses it, but not his main face. Freakstort.PNG|Surprised. I'm Eating.PNG|Jumpscaring. I'm Eating, Fixed.png|Same as the last one but "fixed". Owowow.PNG|Jumpscaring, 2. Oderky.PNG|Not sure. Shahn Tahm.PNG|Thinky. Intense Eye Stare.PNG|Intense Eye Stare. mawnk!!.PNG|Looking in random directions. whatcha mean.PNG|Derp. Hank Hawnk.PNG|Scared. GIMME GIMME GIMME..PNG|GIMME WHAT I WANT OR YOU'RE DEAD!!! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.PNG|Hypnotizing. Eyelumination.PNG|Using his Illumieyes. Wamphus Juggler.PNG|'cited. Huff 'n' Puff.PNG|Gettin' tired. Gettin Tuff.PNG|"haff paff" Snooze Ya Lose, Fluff.PNG|"unnngh" WA! WAKED BUFF!.PNG|"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Persona C PERSONA C THE CREEPIEST.PNG|Normal Face. wweeet.PNG|Looking Down. Distorted Derstrotas!.png NAGLAGLAGLAGA!!!.png Persona creepers.PNG Gagerchies.PNG RARARARARAR.png Dat last jumpscare you'll ever see.PNG SMIX!!!.PNG JaydobSTORT.png SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png|This is what happens once he breaks. He stays stuck in this pose before exploding. Other Hurri'kanesneezes.png|Trying to Recover. TRAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAH.PNG|Sometimes, when Persona A jumpscares, this is shown instead. A NEW MEME.PNG|Laughing. NO!.PNG|Full-Throttle Threats when insulted. Chuba Cherby.PNG|Chuba Cherby, who was the result when Mimi's DNA was extracted into him. Chuba Creeps.PNG|Chuba Cherby, but when in Spider Forme. Da Detah Stare.PNG|"tergh me da troof" SWEET ICON.PNG|"i em da WINNA" Not Creepy But Whateves..PNG|Duhstort when he heard a pun so bad, he jumpscared, and after that, he says "sorry" with a cute face, in hopes of them recovering. So Bad, This Became a Face!.PNG|If someone flips out when he apologizes, he taunts them. Menka Thinking.PNG|Sometimes, he can get a very hard time trying to think what he should do and changes to this face. Very, Sad.PNG|A puns so bad he compliments it. Then jumpscares, hoping for no recovery and taunting. Hey, wait! That's the opposite! Apology... AFTERWARDS.PNG|If someone doesn't flop, he apologizes. Wait, we're going opposite-y! Cyoot.PNG|After staring at either the Yu or Rei face, and you turn around, this is what he looks like. PHOOIE!.PNG|Their's an extremely rare chance he will basically fix himself in a middle of a break. He'll show this face if he didn't get an antivirus and survived the break. OOF PUNCH!!!.PNG|This is where he speaks Hexadecimal. SPOOOOOOOKEH!.png|Sometimes, he might break unexpectedly in the middle of a message, but instead of an explosion, he just falls. HAVIN FUN!!!!.PNG|When Duhstort goes "for a wild ride". Duhstort yor Face.PNG|Duhstort when he gets jumpscared back. whooch crush.PNG|Shortly afterwards soon making this face. And then breaking the one who jumpscared him back. Woomph.PNG|If the break is countered, he gets broken himself and just stands their. Touching him while he's broken results in your death. WOOFOZ!.PNG|He might burp while recovering, resulting in his immediate break. That Face Thou.png|"i am going to kill you if you don't give me that thing" - Persona F using the face. AHAHAFAOHFAOFHA.PNG|When he's drowning he barfs a ton of bubbles. He defies logic. DEADLIER FACES!.PNG|And if he's trying to apologize and you interrupt, HE will come! MAY FAIC.PNG|He will break. If he tries. To. Recover. But. Well, I don't know. Groshion.PNG|(yeah credit to Jaydob. please forgive me) This is what happens when you try and "dent his favorite eye". Currently the only face he makes that's a face of Rolly. Da Smell of Wuvaz.PNG|"wazever" - If you ask him to translate. I HAVE DEADLIER TRICKS!.PNG|If he still doesn't get a chance to land a jumpscare on you he will immediately break. SHEESH YOU BROKE MY FUN!.PNG|When his "wild ride" is broken. IMMOBILIZATION!.PNG|You can actually stop him while he's talking; just flash lights on his eyes and he will be immobilized. I am Going Sneak.PNG|"e em gerna sniik" Meh.png|He doesn't care. Really Bland.PNG|"rlly blund" Do You Love Him? Yes Yep Why Not Really Love Him Luv iHeartDuhstort